Halloween Chaos
HALLOWEEN CHAOS - #5 ---- Halloween... my favorite time of the year. It's spooky, and you get free candy. What's not to love? I'm going to go trick-or-treating later with my friend, Zomcoy Capave. I plan to go as an assassin, while my friend is going as a zombie. We're going to go when it gets dark outside, around 8:00 PM. My parents told be to be home at around 9:00 PM. Ha, like that's going to happen... 8:00 PM arrives, and I hear a knock at the door. It's Zomcoy in his dumb zombie uniform. "Hey! Come on, let's go!" Zomcoy demanded. We went to a few houses, and got loads of candy. We were quite surprised at how much we got in just a short amount of time. 9:30 PM approaches, and I tell Zomcoy that we should head home. He insists we don't and go to a few more houses. "Zomcoy, it's 9:30. Pretty much everyone is done giving out candy!" I exclaimed. "Oh, then how about over there?" Zomcoy points to a house just a few feet away from us that had their porch light still on. "Come on, Cassow. Just one one more, and that's it." Zomcoy said. "Ugh, fine. But only this house, and then we're going home!" I stated. We approached the house, and rang the door bell. We waited there for about a minute, and no answer. "It doesn't seem like anyone is home." I said. A few moments after I said that, the door opens. It was guy that appeared to be in his '40s, wearing glasses, and holding an orange bowl with a few pieces of candy in it. "Oh, well you look at that! There's not that much candy in this bowl... I got more in the basement. Step inside for a moment, while I go get some more candy. Sound okay?" the man insist. Zomcoy nods his head, and walks in. "I don't think this is such a good idea..." I whispered to him. "Pfft, don't be a chicken." he scoffed back. We waited there in the man's living room, while he went down to the basement. What's odd is that the basement was in the living room, and there was no basement door. Just a staircase leading down to it. We waited there for about two minutes, then we heard the man scream. Me and Zomcoy both looked at each other with our eyebrows raised-up high. We run down to the basement to see what was going on. What I found weird was that the basement was oddly roomy. There wasn't that much stuff in it, but there was a door. We opened up the door, and we were in some kind of weird room. The lighting was dim, and there was a big table with a pot and other things on it with fog and smoke everywhere. We then hear the door shut, and lock behind us. "Dammit, Zomcoy! I told you this wasn't a good idea!" I yelled. We panicked, banging on the door demanding to be let out. I then hear some kind of slurping noise behind me. I look, and the pot that was on the table was boiling, with water flowing out of it. Zomcoy throws his zombie mask to the floor out of frustration. I look down, and the water melted Zomcoy's mask... This isn't ordinary water! After enough banging on the door, we managed to bust it down. We were now in the main room of the basement, but everything was completely black! There's gotta be a light-switch in here somewhere... I look behind me, and the water seemed to be leaking to the main room! We saw the light to the living room, so we ran out of the basement. All the lights in the living room were off, and everything was covered in webs. Zomcoy points at me and says, "Uhh... what's that on your head?" I swatted whatever was on my head, and it fell to the ground. It was some kind of web sack... then spiders started coming out of it. We screamed, and tried to open up the front door. But of course, it was locked. I heard a hissing noise behind. I turned around, and saw a giant spider the size of the furniture! We screamed even louder, busting down on the door as hard as we could. What in the world is wrong with this house!? We managed to bust down the door, and ran outside. We were greeted by the same man we saw in the house, but this time he was covered in fur, and he had a dog-like face... he's a werewolf! We screamed and tried to make a run for our houses. But that would to be unsafe. So we decided visit one of the houses down the street, and ask them for help. We went to the house, and knocked on the door rapidly. An old person opens the door, and we tell them what's going on. They seemed to know what we were talking about, and let us in. The elder said, "That's the Fraido Jorieep house... The man living there is obsessed with Halloween. He took his brain out, and hooked it up to a machine. The machine produces whatever he thinks of. We must destroy the machine!" Me and Zomcoy looked at each other, and then to the elder. "So... you want us to go back there, find the machine, and destroy it?" I asked the elder. "Oh yes. That's how you make the madness stop!" the elder replied back. Me and Zomcoy gulped, and headed outside. Mr. Jorieep didn't appear to be in the street, we ran as fast as we could to his house. There was green slime dripping down the door. We opened it, and green slime blasted in our faces, covering our entire bodies. We look in the doorway, only to see some short purple monster with stubby arms and legs, with a big open mouth covered in teeth. Out of fear, I got the toy knife that was in my assassin costume's pockets, and threw it in the monster's mouth. It swallowed it, and fell to the floor. Me and Zomcoy quickly ran down to the basement, but we were stopped by a headless figure in a black robe. Me and Zomcoy coward in fear, slowing backing away from the figure. Then all of a sudden, a monster hand comes out of the head part of the robe, and charged after us! I bumped into a wall, and a knife fell. I got a knife, and threw it at the figure. The figure fell to the ground, and we ran to the room with the giant pot. When we went into the room, it was covered in green fog. Then out of no-where, a giant bat creature drops down from the ceiling, roaring at us. We're finished now! Zomcoy then grabs the pot, and pours it on the giant bat. The bat melts, then a ladder drops from the ceiling. It leads to the attic, the machine must be in there! Me and Zomcoy quickly climbed up there. When we got up there, we saw him... Mr. Jorieep. He was sitting in a chair with werewolf fur all over him next to a loud, futuristic looking machine. He then gets up from out of the chair, and giant spider legs emerge from his back, and charges after us! His mouth was covered in green slime, and he had teeth all over his mouth in weird places. Me and Zomcoy accepted our fate... and gave in. The monsterus Fraido Jorieep puts his hands on us, and we here the words. "So, did you like it?" We look up at him confused. He turns back from us, and his body transformed to normal. He then turns back to us, and says "Did I scare ya'?" "W-what's going on?" I asked. "Oh, didn't you know? This is a haunted house attraction!" Me and Zomcoy look at each other with our jaws to the floor, eyes wide. "B-but the bat creature, the green slime, thee purple monster, the giant spider!" I exclaimed. "Pfft, that's all special effects, silly!" he replied back. "No, it can't be! It was all too real!" I yelled to him. "Look. Those monsters costed well over a billion dollars to make, that's why they look so real!" Mr. Jorieep said back to me. I did an awkward laugh, and so did Zomcoy. "Oh, and by the way... this place isn't free. This is the most expensive haunted house attraction in the world!" says Mr. Jorieep. Me and Zomcoy gulped, and we both said, "H-how much?" In which Mr. Jorieep replies with... "Your soul." Category:Halloween Category:Houses/Buildings Category:Monsters Category:Spiders Category:Werewolves Category:Haunted Category:Twist Ending Category:Holidays